


Getting Flowers Isn't Always A Good Thing

by JennyUdinov



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Baekhun, Baekhyun Is Being Haunted, Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun - Freeform, Drama, EXO - Freeform, Flowers, Fluff, Ghosts, Hallucinations, Horror, Love, M/M, Murder, Nightmares, Obsession, Scary, Sebaek - Freeform, Sehun is cute, award winning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 03:13:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10549116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennyUdinov/pseuds/JennyUdinov
Summary: Baekhyun is being haunted by a ghost.Will he be able to get rid of itor will the ghost kill him.





	

Nothing was the same after that day... 

Something about the bouquet that was given to Baekhyun earlier, worried him sick. He couldn't fall asleep, thinking about how many times they had given bouquets to him and the other members at award shows, but this time.. This time it was diffrent. "I should've just taken the award myself, instead of being the gentalmen and aplly to ''Ladies First" Baekhyun sighe, turning nervously under the sheets. 

When he closed his eyes, trying to make himself fall asleep, Baek saw the ugly bouquet, that anybody could easely gather from the park outside his apartment. And that red flower..The red flower started spinning and shifting It's color, to pink, purple, blue and again red. Baekhyun pushed and tosted the cover over him, jumping out the bed, sweaty "Am I having nightmares now? Halisinations? Because of a flower?" Baekhyun's frightened face turned into a moking one and with a smirk, he said to himself "Baekhyunnie you're even talking to yourself now" He wiped the sweat from his forehead with his sleeve and sighed again, while getting up to get himeslf some water. 

Baekhyun, didn't turn on the lights because he never needed to, he knew exactly where the glass and the refrigerator were. Plus there was a light inside the frige that helped him see. He opened the frige, but the light didn't turn on, it got Baekhyun's attention, but not enough to really think about it. He shrugged his sholders, thinking the bulb must've broke. He reached inside for the bottle and grabbed it, it was weirdly havier than usual, but it didn't really matter to Baek. 

When he reached for the cap, Baek felt something, that wasn't supposed to be there, leaves...He dropped the bottle and jumped away from the spilled water on the floor, like it was acid. He watched how the water slowly moved from the kitchen to the livingroom. His heart was poundung in his ears, breating heavily, he treased the water back to the bottle and there he saw the bouquete in it. The very same one that was given to him hours ago at the ceremony.

He took a deep breath and slowy walked to the light switch, when the lights were on, he turned around, calm now, trying not to think about and how the flower was in his fridge, prepared to clean up the mess. As he walked back few steps into the kitchen, he saw that the bouquete wasn't on the floor, only the spilled bottle, the flower was gone. He shook his head "I swear..It was right there a-" his phone rang. 

Baekhyun went back to his room and answered "Hey Sehun, what's up?" the other boy heard Baekhyun's shaking voice "Are you okay, hyung?" Sehun asked worried, Baekhyun tried to cotrol his breathing, not to worry his maknae "I'm fine, I think I might be getting the flue" But Sehun got even more worried instead "I'll be there in 15 minutes, don't get out the bed, I'll bring medicine and cook you a nice warm soup" Baekhyun smiled at the silly boy, wondering how was he surviving before meeting Sehun. 

"No, no I'm fine, really. I took a pill and I'm going to sleep now. Was there something you wated to tell me?" As much as Baekhyun wanted his 'little' maknae to be there with him, he didn't want to involve him in any of this. Whatever this was..He heard the other boy's sigh "Are you sure, that you're okay?" Baekhyun smiled sofly, because Sehun's voice always had that calming effect on him, nothing seemed scary anymore. 

This time Baekhyun replied with a strong confident tone "Yes, I'm fine, don't worry" Sehun hasitated for a second, not believing his words, but he gave up on arguing, because he knew that once Baekhyun decides something, there's no point of saying the opposite, it would actually make it worse. Baekhyun was a suborn littte human and Sehun knew that "I called you, to ask about tomorrow, what's the schedule?" Baekhyun took a mop and started absorbing the water while explaining "Well the red carpet is at 3:30PM, but you know we are always last, so we will have to arrive at 4:45, the awards start at 5." 

Sehun only hummed and there was silence for a long moment, before he spoke again "Today you and Suzy won the Digital Daesang, congrats, I watched it online and it was so nice of you to let her take the award" Baekhyun giggled with sarcasm, because that was the reason he wasn't able to sleep now. While Sehun was talking about how much he enjoyed their preformance, Baekhyun turned off the lights and went to bed. 

Jumping on it and bouncing few times, he wrapped the covers tightly around his body, still holding the phone and imagening that he was in Sehun's warm, safe hug, while listening to his calming voice, chattering. "Hey Baek? Baek..Did you fall asleep?" Sehun whispered. Baekhyun smiled "No, I'm still here, I was just enjoying the sound of your voice" Baekhyun could hear the smirk in Sehun's voice "I can literally hear how sleepy you are, so I'll hang up and we will see each other tomorrow" 

Baek frowned and said sleepy "No, don't hand up. Talk to me for a little while longer" His eyes were closing on their own, falling asleep, but he didn't want to stay alone in the silence of the apartment. He was whispering now, half asleep "Please talk to me untill a fall asleep.." He was exausted from the long, long he had. The last words he heard before drifting asleep were "You will sleep in my arms tomorrow"

 

~A black, long haired girl, in a white, loose dress was sitting on the floor of an abandoned house. Restless she was making bouquetes, dozens of them. Few green leaves and two read flowers, wraping them with a dark green ribbon. She was doing it so fast that you would asume, she's been doing this for years. When the sun came up, she hurried to pack them in basckets. 

Few minutes after dawn, someone knocked at the door, the girl was ready with more than a thousand basckets. A man came in and started taking them out, while another man, gave money to the girl "Good work, we will need more by tomorrow morning" The girl only nodded, with happiness in her eyes, because she got payed. In the afternoon, they delivered anotherm maybe thousand flowers to her house and said that they will pay her tomorrow, when the job is done. 

Quickly she started making them one by one, every bouquete took less than a minute to make. Time passed, she was almost ready with all of them, she was packing them in the baskets, when two hands appeared behind her, reaching for her from the darkness of the corner in the room. They grabbed her by the troar and started choking her. After awhile the girl was dead, her body, lifeless lying on the floor. The killer giggled proudly, with a deep husky voice, it was a man. After few seconds his giggled turned into laugher, but he stopped laughing, when a blurry silhouette got out of the girl's body. Her ghost turned around to look at the killer, her face was covered with the black hair, after just a moment she screamed and jumped over the killer~

 

Baekhyun woke up by jumping off the bed, frightened, because the dream was way too real. He felt the girl's hands around his troat, he wasn't sure if it was a dream. Breathing heavely, he looked around the room and reazlized that in the darkest corcer, he saw her silhouette, standing there, staring at him, flying few inches from the ground. Baek wanted to get away, but instead he slipped and fell on the groud "W-what do you want?" His voice shaking "What are you?" 

She was only staring at him, he couldn't see her eyes but he could feel her stare "Who are you?" the ghost giggled "None of this matter" Baekhyun moved further away from her "Why are you here?" She leaned her head to a side and said like a snake "Isn't it obvious?" There was a pause "I'm here to kill you" She smiled the same way like in Baekhyun's dear, right before she attacked her killer. 

Baekhyun knew what was going to happen next, he had to get out of here "Why?! Why!..Why do you have to kill?" He didn't expect his voice to sound like that, like he was beggind for his life. The ghost started flying towards him, slowly, like a predator, playing with his prey "Why? I will tell you why..I spent my last moments making those bouquetes, you thought it was ugly and trew it away, at the first opportunity you had. I will kill you and every other person that didn't save the bouquete." 

For a second Baekhyun thought that he really shoud've let Suzy take it, atleast she would've put it in a vase or something. The ghost was closer now, Baekhyun stood up, trying to think of a way to save himself, but nothing came to his mind, he was too terrified to think straight. She grabbed him by the troat, wrapping her hands, choking him, he couldn't do anything, except close his eyes. 

The only thoughts that came into his mind, were memories of Sehun. The first time he saw him at the rehearsal studio and fell in love with him. When they  
met, how they laughed and played around together, trained and cried together. The moment when he saw that light in Sehun's eyes and gave him hope, that maybe he might love him as well. The day when he finally had the courage to addmit his feelings to Sehun, scared that he might be rejected and everything they had, their friendship would be lost. The moment when Sehun smiled at him and said "I feel the same way". The first time they held hands, the first time they kissed..Sehun smiling at him...Everything felt so real, like it was happening all over again, every emotion and touch, Baekhyun was reliving it again. 

`If this is death, then it's the sweetest thing` 

As he was about to give up on life and stop fighting, to stop the struggle and go to his Sehun. Baekhyun remembered his sweet whisper "You will sleep in my arms tomorrow" Sehun's voice oched in his mind, making him realize, that these are just memoreis and that he wanted to live, to make new memories, he wasnted to live for Sehun. 

With his last breath he said "Who killed you?" The ghosted stopped choking him and Baekhuyn used that moment to shoved the ghost away "Who killed you!" he yelled "Did you know him?" The ghost was confused for a moment but only for that short while, the girl was mad now, ferocious. Baekhyun ran to the door, trying to get out she was screaking, flying after him. 

As he got out of the apartment, closing the door behind him, he already had a plan. To go and find where he trew the bouquete and burn it, hoping it will free the ghost from his misery. Baekhyun kew exactly where he threw it and without a second thought, he ran to take a cab. 

It was 5AM in the morning, still dark. Baekhyun promise to pay double if the driver hurried to drive him as fast as he could, to the arena that the awards were held. When they arrived, Baekhyun jumped out the car, looking for the trash can, hoping that noone took the garbage yet. He looked inside and thankfully the bouquete was still there, he sighed with relief and took out his lighter. 

As he lit it, Baek heard her screams from behind him, he turned around to see the ghost flying towards him. With nail like claws, that are going to sink into his soft skin in a second. Baekhyun dropped the lighter inside the can and like a magic spell, there was a large flame that exploaded in different colors and just like that the ghost was gone and the first sun ray was going through the darkness of the night, starting to light up the city. 

Baekhyun sighed again, thinking that it was finally over and he can get back to his ordinary life.

 

/Few hour later, at the award show\

 

"And the winner is....EXO!!" The crowd was cheering, everything was going okay, as usual. The whole group stood up and bowed, Baekhyun looked at Sehun, who was already smiling at him. Baek only wanted this day to end and go out with Sehun, to relax from all the stress, that he had been through the last 24 hours. 

As they walked on stage, accepting the award, they were given bouquetes to every member as well. They were the exact same, as the one from yesterday, green leaves two red flowers, wrapped with dark green ribbon. 

The first member, that took one was Sehun, before Baekhyun could even react, he looked in Sehun's eyes, that were looking back at his, still smiling. Baekhyun reached for him to take that bouquete out of his hands as fast as he could.

But he saw her, behind Sehun, with the biggest, most wicked grin on her face. Just with one of her long like claws nails, she traed a line over Sehun's troat, slitting it open. His blood starting to pour out, streaming down his suit. Baekhyun screamed "NOOO!!!" as he shoved everybody away so he could get to Sehun...

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! \^o^/


End file.
